cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Circle of Thorns
Archived Discussion /Archived July 7, 2006, mostly chat about formatting enemies pages. about differences between games... o.o gaa, there's alot on here, I went through and skimmed most of the chat to make sure no one mentioned it.. (and I'm fairly sure no one has..) Anyway, CoT mobs between CoH and CoV are different in respect that the CoV has a number of types that CoH doesn't have (yet (hopefully)). It might be just me... but shouldn't the CoV only ones be marked as such? if for no other reason that to avoid new readers who go into a cot mission in the hollows and expect to get to see hoardlings or sucubii or something.. this only really effects CoT as far as I know.. family has a new subgroup in the Mooks.. and the council didn't get anything right? --Sleepy Kitty 11:08, 7 July 2006 (PDT) : No worries, it was mostly discussion about formatting, dating from before we had the discussion board. I've gone ahead and archived it. : As for marking CoH/CoV only? Might be tough, because you'd have to do it both ways, and that would be a lot of work. No real opinion as of yet, still thinking it over. --StarGeek 20:00, 7 July 2006 (PDT) :: <.< there are no CoH only CoT... so you only have to mark the CoV only. Or perhapse a small mention in the info or overview about which ones only appear on cov side.. --Sleepy Kitty 01:03, 8 July 2006 (PDT) ::: Oh, it doesen't happen to the CoT only. Crey Public Relations are exclusive of CoV so far. So are the Wailers, or the Consortium Guards, or many others... :::I knew this would be an issue sooner or later... Well, no worries, I have tought about this as well. My idea is to add the portrait of the mob just at his title, with *blue* background for the ones you find in CoH, and *red* background for the ones you find only in CoV. Both colors if the mob can be found in both games. :::To avoid further confussion, the portarits of those mobs you can find *only* in missions will be half-sized. :::It's a simple and easy to implement system that should give the reader a idea of what he can find and where. :::So the next logic question is: "Why hasn't that been done yet?" The answer is simple. Think of the work involved: you have to track every single mob, every single mission (some like the Lead Outcasts are present in a very limited number of missions in CoV...perhaps only in one) Besides, I have still a ton of info to enter to the site, the day has only 24 hours, and I can only be typing a certain ammount of hours at a day before my head starts spinning... =P :::--Yakovlev 03:22, 8 July 2006 (PDT) :::: ^^;; needent go that far. it is a good idea, but for the most part, every faction in coh that is also in cov has all the same ppl spawn in it. Spawns that are cov only aren't linked to the coh side right? its only those couple of oddball cases where there are extra mobs of that faction for coV but none for coH. o.o Am I correct in assuming this is a purly coV thing and there aren't ppl that only spawn in coh for factions in both? I wasn't aware of the Crey one as well.. but thats only to factions where this is the case? the portraits idea sounds good, and probably would look good as well... but it would be a time killer, and most mobs don't have pics up to add the frames to.. :::: I'm not asking that anyone go crazzy with big alterations to the layout, organization or anything like that. ^^ I just though a quick NOTE: this minion/lueit/boss/Monster is only found in CoV instances of this faction, or something similar, would be good to have on the rare nail sticking out. --Sleepy Kitty 09:07, 8 July 2006 (PDT) Enemy Order Should the enemies be ordered by name ( Energy > Force > Life > Soul ) or by level ( Life > Energy > Force > Soul )? I find the second way more intuitive to a player... - Baalus Seth : I'm a fan of alphabetical in all situations. It's the most intuitive you can get. While it may be obvious to you, who's played the game a while, unless you do something to make it obvious that it's by level, it's not very intuitive to someone brand new to the game. 11:05, 15 October 2006 (PDT) :: In fact I am - I'm doing my research slowly, affixing level ranges to mobs :) - Baalus Seth 12:03, 15 October 2006 (PDT) Posessed Scientists? Do they appear anywhere other than in instanced missions? - Baalus Seth 08:05, 27 September 2006 (PDT) :I believe I saw some on Thorn Isle in the Nerva Archipelago. --Kung-Fu Jesus 08:17, 27 September 2006 (PDT) ::They appear all around the Portal Corp. compound. Actually, in CoH, I don't recall them ever appearing in a mission. 11:52, 27 September 2006 (PDT) :::Both Kung Fu and Geek here are right: In City of Heroes Possessed Scientists are present near Portal Corp in such number that it's impossible to ignore them. In City of Villains they seem to be much rarer, and I have seen them only in Thorn Isle so far. I have nerver found them so far in any missions, at least yet (level 30). --Yakovlev 00:11, 28 September 2006 (PDT) Level Notes *division between Behemoth Masters and Overlords seems to be 34 | 35. Need somebody to double-check. - Skarmory The PG 06:43, 31 March 2007 (PDT) * Just now confirmed as 35|36 - Skarmory The PG 06:49, 31 March 2007 (PDT) * 35|36 Agony|Death - Skarmory The PG 10:39, 1 April 2007 (PDT) Archus' and Caleb's Powers Thought it was about time they were added. SuperDuperTony 18:33, 19 May 2008 (UTC) fixed typo "thron sword" -> "thorn sword". Ultsandwich 19:43, February 22, 2010 (UTC)